


Behind Every Great Man

by ramify



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, F/M, Mind Reading, Mutant Powers, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, PoC, Psychic Abilities, penguin - Freeform, villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramify/pseuds/ramify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time I met you was on Valentine’s Day of ’92, but I am sure you remember. It was such a busy day for my small but high end flower shop that I nearly didn’t notice you. You were a strange man looking as though you belonged on the corner of Wall Street in the evening hours. Your hair was orderly, yet disheveled like it had grown unkempt in the long, frustrating hours of work, but you had attempted to restyle it before stepping into my shop.  I remember when I first met your cold blue eyes and I remember that smile of yours as I made my way to you; with that smile, you could convince anyone you were a good man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Valentine's Day

                The first time I met you was on Valentine’s Day of ’92, but I am sure you remember. It was such a busy day for my small but high end flower shop that I nearly didn’t notice you. You were a strange man looking as though you belonged on the corner of Wall Street in the evening hours. Your hair was orderly, yet disheveled like it had grown unkempt in the long, frustrating hours of work, but you had attempted to restyle it before stepping into my shop.  I remember when I first met your cold blue eyes and I remember that smile of yours as I made my way to you; with that smile, you could convince anyone you were a good man.

 

                I never thought a man like you would ever walk my flower shop on Valentine’s Day, and not because you weren’t handsome. In fact, you may have been strange, but you have never been unattractive. There was just something about you that told me you would better fit a gun in your hand than a bouquet, and I had a way of knowing things. My friends liked to call me _intuitive_ , and my enemies knew better than to call me that.

               

My store was packed with customers; desperate and forgetful husbands, panicked teenagers, giddy women. It was nothing we weren’t used to, at least, until you stepped in. Of course, at that time I did not know your name, but I would learn it soon enough. One of my employees, Marian, the snob she was, insisted _I_ greet you, the strange customer that had just come in; she preferred to flirt with handsome married men. A quick _“hello, how do you do?”_ was all that was needed when a customer first came in, and typically the customer would go off on a tangent about what exactly they needed. Some customers, but not many, were more polite and engaged in short conversation before discussing what they needed. Either way, we were to take our time with each customer, treating them like they were special, acting as though we’d never heard their story before—

                _I cheated._

_My nephew is sick._

_My friend was in a car accident._

_It’s our anniversary and I forgot._

_They’re for my mother and I haven’t seen her in ages._

                Yes, all were unfortunate stories, but I’d heard them before and I knew which stories belonged to which customer. They didn’t have to speak and I knew just by the look on their faces why they were here. It’s why I am good at my job, and it was exactly why you came into my store. The moment my eyes met yours, I knew you were here for me, but I didn’t know who sent you. I remember questioning myself as I approached you, making sure my smile did not falter—you may have known about me, but you did not know details. Who had I crossed recently? Since coming back to Gotham, I had made sure to keep to myself—well more so other’s _thoughts_ to myself.

 

                The closer I got to you, the clearer your thoughts became. Who had sent you? My brother, of course; the bastard was way over his head in debt, and we had not ended on good terms. You—you were the king of Gotham, or so you would like to believe. I had not heard of you, so how could you, the king, allow yourself to slip under the radar, royalty unheard of, but that’s what you needed me for, wasn’t it? Now it was you, dear king, who was in over their head.

 

                _Beautiful_. The word had just up and popped into your head, but this was not news to me, nor did it surprise. I have been desensitized to men’s thoughts; even the darkest, most vile thoughts do not bother me anymore. I saw myself through your eyes, something I have seen many times, but typically my image is somehow deluded. Most men see me naked, but there are a few exceptions. You saw _me_ , and it was strange because the other people in the room were not in your vision. The only thing about my image that was deluded was everything surrounding me. I will admit that I was flattered.

 

                “Hello, sir. How are you this evening?”

               

                Oh, the smile you gave me could make any sweet old woman faint. “I am doing well, miss. How about yourself?”

 

                I gave you an exasperated, yet sweet grin. “Oh, you know. Valentine’s Day. I am a tad bit overwhelmed, but it’s to be expected. So!” I clapped my hands together. “How can I help you? Flowers for a special lady?”

 

                “If by special lady, you mean my mother, then yes. Ever since my father passed, I’ve made sure to make her feel special on these days.” You were telling the truth. Your father died of pneumonia when you were just a child.

 

                “I am so sorry to hear about your loss, but that is very kind of you to take such care of your mother. Tell me, what kind of flowers does your mother like?”

 

                You stared at me for a moment, your smile never faltering once before walking around the centerpiece display. At this moment, you were questioning my brother’s credibility and your sanity for even believing him, but you weren’t going to give up just yet. You reached for one of my flowers—a Colorado Columbine, a very expensive and _very_ rare flower. Carefully, you caressed its soft petals, running your thumb over the thin velvet surface.

 

                “I have never really paid too much attention to names, but she likes anything… _flowery_.”

 

                I couldn’t help the laugh that came out. “Well, I can certainly help you there given this is a flower shop.”

               

                You looked up quickly, your blue eyes wild and a wicked grin on your face. I had a difficult time sifting through your racing thoughts; had you ever heard of medication to calm your hyperactive mind?

 

                “So it is true.” And once you spoke, I saw it, but this time I was looking for pictures; memories reeling like film in your head. You had been petting the Colorado Columbine with your thumb, and I had been far too distracted that you would damage the flower to notice your mouth—it _never_ moved. Boy, you were smart and I just walked right into your trap. You did know a fair share about flowers, didn’t you? You knew I would be worried about the flower you were fondling, and you had played stupid to amuse me.

 

                “I am not sure I understand? Of course it’s true! This _is_ a flower shop if you haven’t noticed.”

 

                You limped around the table, something I hadn’t noticed until this moment. I stood my ground when you hovered over me and I could _smell_ you—patchouli and cedarwood; a forceful smell that belonged in a gentleman’s club, surrounded by smarmy old men smoking cigars bigger than their own silent flutes; timeless, masculine, Aramis.

 

                “Don’t play games with me, vixen.” You said it far too loudly with red in your face and everyone was looking. The room was quiet as civilian eyes remained on us. Your voice was lowered when you spoke next and your smile returned just as quickly as it had disappeared. “I know, and it’d be in your best interest to drop the act.”

 

                “Please step back, sir, or I will call the police!” Marian had made her way to the front desk and you rolled your eyes upon hearing her threats.

 

                “Touch the phone and everyone’s dead.” At your words, three men dressed in suits stepped into the shop with guns aimed in every which direction. Clearly, I wasn’t going to be able to convince you otherwise. Your mind was set, but no matter. You may have tricked me, but I had the advantage here; you must have known that.

 

                I rolled my jaw before smiling at you; so sweet you could catch a cavity. Slowly, I raised my hands, and looked over my shoulder to Marian. “Don’t worry, darling. I’ll have this all sorted out shortly. Hold down the fort while I am gone.” It must have really bothered you when I didn’t look at you as I passed you, or that I brushed passed your men. How badly did it bother you that I was completely unafraid of your machinery? Did it make you angry? Or did it _bother_ you? Oh, darling, I know that it _bothered_ you.

 

                The moment I stepped outside, the wind brushed through the black fabric of my clothing. Gotham certainly was cold at night and a sari just wasn’t enough, but I wouldn’t let you see me shiver. I needed you to continue to see me as a goddess—powerful, ruthless, and all knowing. I could _hear_ you looking at me and I was perfectly fine with it. Your thoughts, at that point were getting more and more interesting— _typical_.

 

                “What do you want, Oswald Cobblepot?” I had known your name for a short while now, and there was no point in hiding what I could do any longer.

 

                “Oh, that is so _exciting!_ I am think a number between—“

               

                “Seventy-two and that is not a number between one and ten, but you don’t play by the rules, do you, _Penguin_?” I was facing you now; I wanted to see your fantasies, delusion falter and crumble.

 

                You had finally embraced your nickname, but would you want a _goddess_ to call you that? No, not at all. Your eyes had closed and your jaw jutted forward. There were some choice words than ran through your head, but you seemed to catch yourself. “Apologies. I can’t seem to help my _thoughts_.”

 

                “It’s alright. I’m used to it. Would you like to tell me what you require my services for, or would you just like an answer? Perhaps an explanation will prettier coming from those… _lips_ of yours.”

 

                You were quick to adapt, weren’t you, Oswald? Despite your thoughts, your exterior, your facial expression seemed calm. Boy, were you a fantastic actor and had I not been able to sift through that big brain of yours, I would not have thought I had an effect on you.

 

                “Perhaps a walk?” You didn’t wait for me to answer when you told your men to hang back and held out your arm for me. When I raised my brow at you and began to walk, I could practically hear your thoughts screaming. You quickly hobbled after me, leaning on your umbrella until you were by my side. “I want you to be my queen.”

 

                “No foreplay?”

 

                You laughed, and I will admit it was charming. “No, no, no. Nothing like that. Rani, your name means _queen._ You were meant to be at my side.”

 

                You were smooth. I have to give you that.  “It was a name my mother picked out. I don’t think it had anything to do with you, but good for you for doing some research.”

 

                 “I am going to be perfectly honest here, you don’t have much of a choice here. I mean, I could take you by force, but I’d prefer not to—“

 

                “Aren’t you the charmer? Tell me, Oswald, did your mother raise you to treat women this way?”

 

                You had grabbed my arm, stopping the both of us from walking.

 

                “Have I hit a sore spot, Oswald?” You were fighting back tears. Back then, I didn’t care if I hurt you, but I want you to know now that I am truly sorry. I wish I could take it back.

 

                It was a while before you spoke again; your gaze was heavy, tears threating to spill, and a scowl was clear on your face, even on the dark street. “Please, don’t make me dislike you. This is simply a business offer and nothing more. Surely you know that. You can go about your day job—what, with all the flowers, but I need your… _abilities_ in order to maintain my rule over Gotham.”

 

                I pulled my arm from your grip and continued walking. “I require a business contract that you will type up personally, since I do not have the time to do so. There will be no funny business between the lines—if I find anything, all of your little goons will know about every little kink you have in your back, and trust me sweetheart, I will know everything. Just by saying the word a few of your guilty pleasures have already popped up. You will not touch me, nor will any of your men—aren’t you going to write this down?”

 

                “I don’t keep a pen and pad on me, but I have a very perceptive memory.” You seemed irritated, but you had been compliant thus far.

 

                “Whatever you say. You will be honest with me at all times—“

 

                “Excuse me?”

 

                “You can’t expect me to constantly be listening? Sometimes I prefer silence. If I find out you’ve lied to me about anything, then expect that I will destroy you, Oswald Cobblepot. And before you even think about killing me, just remember, you will have nothing to gain from my death. Do the men who have been following us know of my gift?”

 

                “No, they do not.” You were telling the truth. “The moment your brother began to speak about you, I spoke to him privately.”

 

                “For good measure, could you have them replaced? And you don’t need to be a mind reader to know what I mean.”


	2. Terrible Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Not your problem? If you are the king you say you are, you will care for all of your subjects! That does not just include criminals. The king of Gotham will care for the people of Gotham. Women and children. They are all just as important as the gamblers and sharks that put money in your pocket. The women will birth the men that will one day kiss your feet. Do you really think they deserve such abuse? Do you really think it is not your problem?”_

                The first day we spent together was weeding out the rats. Your henchman were brought in one-by-one and were asked a simple question: _to whom did they serve?_ They all believed it was a simple abuse of power; that you, a little man, were only rubbing the fact in their faces, but no one argued aloud. Some questioned who I was, some undressed me in their minds, and some wondered why _I_ was _your_ queen. Such vile men with simple minds; you should have really picked your men more carefully. The men answered the question and were sent on their merry way without a clue in the world.

 

                I kept a mental note of every single one: the ones that were being blackmailed into betraying you, the ones that families were in danger, the ones that simply hated you, and the ones that just weren’t good men. You would do this fairly and I would make sure of that. If you were to be a king, you needed to be not only feared, but loved. If I were to be your queen, you would be sure to listen to my advice.

 

                When we had finally dismissed everyone, you were like an excited child and looking at me expectantly as if waiting for a biscuit. I flipped through the small notepad I kept handy during the interviews before quickly closing it. “Actually, I would like to go over the contract first. If that isn’t a problem with you, Oswald.”

 

                You smiled, your teeth showing brightly before you looked around your chair. “No, no! It’s not a problem at all, my dear. Just… One… Moment…” You continued looking, but I rolled my eyes before bending over and snatching the envelope from underneath your chair. Judging by the look on your face, I didn’t have to hear any thoughts to know that you had hoped for that. “Thank you. I am already forgetting what it was like without you, my queen—“

 

                “ _Oswald_...”

 

                “No need to fret. I am giving you praise.”

 

                “You are being condescending. Get on with the contract.”

 

                “Alright, this is where were would print our names indicating that each party agrees to enter into the contract on this date. The following provisions are: One, both Parties agree to be completely truthful with each other—“

                That was reasonable.

                “Two, the First Party’s abilities are to remain between both Parties—“

                Again, reasonable.

                “Three, either Parties will not touch the other without both Parties’ consent—“

                Not so reasonable.

 

                “That is looking like funny business to me.”

 

                You looked to me with frantic eyes and a gaping mouth. “Rani, I meant no disrespect, but please understand! Just like you, I am covering all of my bases. Perhaps you get a little too… _cozy_ with one of my men—“

 

                “Or _you_?”

 

                Blinking quickly, you held up your hand. “I did not say that, but if you were to get _comfortable_ with one of my men—“ The look I gave you terrified you. “O-or, or me! However, it would be breaching the contract despite either Party’s consent. I can’t have either of us causing any pain for the other.”

 

                Reasonable, but I did not care for your subtleties. Lucky you. Despite your wandering thoughts, your dirty secrets would remain safe with me for now.

 

                “Please continue.”

 

                “Furthermore, the First Party agrees to call the Second Party _My King_ when in the presence of company—“ I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at your request. However, it would not hurt me to play along. “—and here is where you can add any other items applicable to the Second Party—me.”

 

                “Yes, I understand who is in which Party. As for my conditions, I would like for you to be a fair King. I want you to take every person and their actions into consideration. This does not mean you have to be a kind King, but it does not hurt you to be _both_ feared and loved.”

 

                With an amused grin, you nestled your elbow on the armrest and placed your chin in your hand. “What brings this on? Yesterday you had me kill three men for you, and now you want me to show mercy?”

 

                “That was yesterday. This is today—and I never told you to kill them. That is what you chose to do.”

 

                “You certainly made the implication.”

 

                “It was open for interpretation.”

 

                Your eyes remained trained on me as you tried so desperately to search for a reason, but you would never find anything behind my brown eyes. Finally you released my gaze with sigh and a shrug. “Why not? Anything for my queen.” You scribbled down my request before reading it back aloud to me. “How does that sound?”

 

                “Perfect.”

 

                “Great. And it reads on to say: _invalidity or unenforceable of one of more provisions of this agreement shall not affect any other provision of this agreement—_ I would continue to write that the agreement is subject to laws and regulations or the state, but,” you gave me another shrug along with a grin, “I would say our entire operation is illegal.”

“Is that all?” I asked, leaning against your chair and peering over your shoulder to look at the contract in your hands. Eager for me to read it on my own, you held it up to me. Once I had read it over, I nodded down to you, who looked up at me. You handed me a very expensive pen from your inner coat pocket and stood from the chair to give me your back. I carefully signed the contract on your back and handed it back once I was finished. It was humorous that you expected me to return the favor. “I’ve signed the contract. You will not touch me, _My King._ ”

 

                The look on your face was priceless. You were _angry._ Wouldn’t you have loved to act on your anger? What a shame you couldn’t.

 

                After you signed the contract you informed you that you would be printing copies, and I appreciated the professionalism. “My turn. Tell me about my rats.” You gracefully fell back into your chair and interlaced your fingers in your lap.

 

                I opened the notepad. “You have four rats. Clearly your security subpar. Perhaps you should screen more of the applicants.”

 

                “Tell me about my rats.” You were very adamant, completely ignoring my insult.

 

                “Gregory Smiths. He is a willing spy for a small Russian gang. The leader is cousin to Nikolai.”

 

                You were _almost_ adorable as you smiled and urged me to continue with a nod.

 

                I took a deep breath and read through the page without a hint of emotion. “Vincent Abbot. He is an unwilling spy for the same Russian gang. Nikolai’s cousin, Anton. They have been holding his family hostage for a few weeks now.”

               

                Upon licking my fingers, I flipped the page. “The last two, Adam Gormogon and James Barr are being blackmailed by the GCPD. Adam with parking tickets and James with an assault charge. If they comply, those records will be erased.”

 

                With a clap of your hands, you stood from the seat and gave me a curt bow. “Thank you, my dear. I will make sure these men are handled accordingly—“ You had begun to walk past me, when I found myself reaching out, but I quickly caught myself just as my fingers grazed your shoulder.

 

                “About that.” You turned back to face me with a tight smile, but it was obvious you were pleased with my brief contact. “I want to make sure you handle this well. Vincent is not doing this of his own free will. Perhaps you should offer to retrieve his family. That would certainly help boost your men’s faith. You may think they will see weakness, but I believe they will see loyalty.”

 

                “And what _exactly_ would you have me do for the other three?”

 

                “Well, the ones being blackmailed by the police are weak and meaningless, but not completely willing. However, the information they have has already been disclosed to the police. I would recommend setting them up for arrest.” You waited for me to continue. “As for Gregory, no mercy is required. We need to send a message to Anton’s gang. I have no preference on how you do this, but I would like if you used all of your creative abilities.”

 

                A more genuine smile stretched across your face as you pointed your finger at me. “My queen. You were _exactly_ what I needed.”

 

                “There is one more thing.”

 

                It was hard to believe that your smile could grow any larger. You were certainly amused. “And what would that be?”

 

                “One of your men is not a good man.”

 

                You waved your hand and scoffed. “None of them are. It’s bad for business.”

 

                How dare you make light of such a difficult subject? “Augustus Benson has raped a woman earlier this evening.”

 

                “Well, as unfortunate as that is, it’s not my—“

 

                “Not your problem? If you are the _king_ you say you are, you will care for all of your subjects! That does not _just_ include criminals. The king of Gotham will care for the _people_ of Gotham. Women and children. They are all just as important as the gamblers and sharks that put money in your pocket. The women will birth the men that will one day kiss your feet. Do you really think they deserve such abuse? Do you really think it is not your problem?” I had let myself go off in a moment of passion and anger. For one, you had been so quick to blow me off, and for another, you simply didn’t _care_ about that woman.

 

                I expected you to be outraged, given the type of man you had been so quick to show me, but you only stared at me in awe. Your mind was racing once again as you thought of how strong and insightful I was. It was stupid of you to only just now see what I am capable of, but you were simply a man—albeit, a highly intelligent one. You would one day fully grasp my intuition.

 

                “Forgive me, Rani. I did not know how passionate you were on the subject.”

 

                You seemed to think better, already taking my words into consideration. Despite your genuity, I rolled my eyes—I had an image in your eyes to uphold. “Oh, please, Oswald. It’s only day one and I already care for my people. You should learn to do so as well.”

 

                “Perhaps you should handle the matter. The people see a queen, but…” You took a step towards me, looking down at my lips. How entertaining for you to even think I would ever allow you to kiss me. As long as the desire remained locked in your mind, I would not mention it. “…they should love their queen.”

 

                You were learning quickly, dear Oswald, and you were quite the charmer.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote out of boredom today, but I have fallen in love with it. Please bear with the main character. She's had a rough past, but who in Gotham hasn't? Either way, I love her. She is my baby.


End file.
